Mess
by SuicidalImbecile
Summary: After a not-so-lovely day in the Matrix, Neo and Trinity seek comfort in each other. Warning: Contains N/T smut


"Sucking is all just part of the learning process."  
So... Chill out if it sucks.

* * *

She waited for him in the mess hall. He would be here soon, she knew it. He had been sent into the Matrix and much to her displeasure, Morpheus forbade her to go with him. It wasn't that Trinity was a distraction to Neo, the One, her lover; it was only that Morpheus couldn't risk her getting hurt. Neo knew how to take care of himself but no matter how many times Trinity argued she was experienced enough, Morpheus told her to wait in her bunk or in the mess hall or in the cockpit. It physically hurt Trinity that she couldn't stand by her lover's side. She wanted to watch him, overlook his actions inside the Matrix. She wanted to make sure he was all right.

They were a crew of four: Morpheus, Trinity, Neo and Link. Link has been their operator for nearly five months now. The six month anniversary of Trinity's comrades' deaths were approaching. A half of a year. Trinity found it hard to believe she'd kept herself together this long. Of course there were the nights she would lie in bed, crying, with Neo holding her. She hugged herself now in the cold room. She sat in the middle of the bench at the table and looked around her. For a split second she could see the whole crew; Switch and Apoc's intense, loving stare across the table, completely ignoring Mouse's humorous (and somewhat obnoxious) chattering. Tank would be smiling as he talked to Trinity about the new programs he had written earlier that day. She would pretend not to care or even listen, but she was secretly excited to test them out and carefully critique her friend's programming; Tank loved perfection with anything he designed. Morpheus always  
stood behind the counter with a mug full of the most disgusting liquid they liked to call coffee. Dozer sat pensively at the table and ate the goop. Trinity had once asked him what he was thinking about and he replied with a sad smile, "My wife and babies."

"Your... Family," Trinity mumbled to herself before Dozer took his last bite of goop and washed his dish.

Trinity had tried to not think of Cypher. The face haunted her with every passing day. He was a murderer, a criminal, a betrayer. He was a disgrace. Before her hatred of Cypher could continue, the door of the mess hall creeked open.

Neo appeared in the doorway, a bruise already forming under his right eye and he clutched his thigh as he limped into the mess hall. "Neo!" Trinity exclaimed as she got up from the table and helped Neo walk. She took most of his weight and he grunted as she bumped into one of his tender spots. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Neo sighed as he sat on the bench. Trinity hurried to one of the cabinets to retrieve a first aid kit. She came back to him and grazed her fingers over his bruised eye. "Trin," he whispered. She was worried. Neo took Trinity's hand away from his face and held it. Trinity got on her knees in front of his and put her head down on his lap. With his free hand, Neo stroked her hair soothingly.

"Did I almost lose you today?" Trinity asked calmly.

Neo hesitated before answering. He'll be honest with her. "Yes." Trinity hid her face in his lap. Her back shook lightly. "Trin, it's okay. I'm here," he said softly.

"But you won't always be," came Trinity's muffled reply. Neo questioned her and she replied, "You can't always watch your back and I can't even help you when you're in the Matrix. One day something's going to happen to you and I'll be alone. I don't want you to go..."

Neo lifted her chin up. "You will not lose me," he said firmly. "There's been some close calls, but I'm not going anywhere, Trinity."

"Do you promise?" she asked, wiping a tear from her eye with her sleeve. Neo caught the next tear. He nodded. Trinity hugged him tightly and Neo wrapped his arms around her despite the minor pain it caused.

After a few minutes, Trinity remembered about her lover's injuries. She opened the first aid kit and rubbed mineral ice on his bruises. She realized she was unable to tend to the wound on Neo's upper thigh. "Take your pants off," she commanded. She noticed Neo was getting hard and smiled to herself. Trinity was still on her knees. Neo groaned as he watched her eyes gaze hungrily down to his groin.

With his trousers off, Neo felt some pressure released. His boxers were still in the way of his erection being freed, but he would worry about that sooner or later. Trinity rubbed the mineral ice up and down his thighs (even though just one was injured). She was careful of the wound but as her fingers moved over the discolored flesh, Neo moaned with pleasure.

His skin was comfortably numb. The mineral ice cooled it down while Trinity's touch set it on fire. He grabbed her hips fiercly and found the bottom of her sweater, pulling it over her head along with her tank top. Trinity yanked Neo's boxers down and gripped his hard length. Neo moaned as Trinity's slick hands pumped him. Her hands stopped sliding up and down his shaft. She placed her hands on either side of his inner thighs, spreading them just a bit. She took his stiff cock into her mouth, devouring him and swirling her tongue around the head of his dick. Neo bucked his hips into her. He held onto the bench to try to maintain his control. "T-Trinity!" he warned. Trinity sucked him until he was ready to release into her mouth. She let his cock out of her mouth and looked up at him with a smirk. His breath was heavy and his eyes half closed. Trinity put her knee in between his and leaned close into his ear. She bit his lobe playfully and whispered the  
three words into his ear which made him go crazy: "Fuck me hard." He almost came.

Neo grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the table top. She gasped with surprise and moaned when Neo sucked on one of her hard nipples. He bit down gently on it and treated himself to the other breast as he unbuttoned her trousers and pulled her thin panties off. He released her nipple from in between his teeth and rubbed her clitoris in circles while watching her carefully. Her brows knit together, her back arched and she stuck a finger in her mouth so she wouldn't scream in pleasure.

Neo slowed his rubbing down as her head thrashed and Trinity's hips bucked toward him. Trinity took her finger out of her mouth and through labored breath and moans she said, "No. Faster. Please."

Neo's pace picked up again. He knew what was coming and he reached up to kiss her. She screamed into his kiss as she orgasmed. Neo gave her a minute to pull herself together. His fingers were wet and he used that to scissor her open. Neo silently asked if she was ready and when Trinity nodded, he thrust himself into her. They moaned in unison. Neo thrusted slowly, allowing Trinity to adjust to his size.

Of course they had been together many times before. Their work has been so demanding as of the last few weeks that they barely had any time to spend with each other.

Neo remembered Trinity's request and drove into her forcefully, making her see stars. He repeated the thrust and bathed in his lover's moans a cries. He was close to his release after the next few thrusts. He could see that Trinity was gone and was already soaked with pleasure. With his next thrust, Trinity tightened and he came into her, still moving in and out as he released. Trinity's mouth hung open as she tried to suck in air but only managed to let out a series of moans.

Neo collapsed beside her. They caught their breath and Trinity gave him a sloppy kiss. "I love you, Neo," she whispered.

Neo smiled, took her hand and played with her fingers. "I love you, too, Trinity."

* * *

Review please. Any concrit would be marvelous! ")  



End file.
